Pixie
Pixie is the blue member of the Puffle League. He has a mix of fire and air powers. Fire powers include burning and welding. Air powers include flying and making tornadoes. He's 14, making him the older one on the Puffle League. Personality Pixie is really shy around new penguins and puffles. However, once he gets to know them he becomes really friendly and outgoing. He's not very good at leading people or puffles, and he has always prefered to leave someone else at charge, and he's also a very good teammate. He likes to spin like a ball at the end of a friendly penguin flipper, and if he does that on your flipper, it means you're his friend. He also uses logic most of the times and thinks things quickly. Relationship with his owner Pixie and his owner have a SO GREAT relationship, that when his owner got lost on the Tallest Mountain, Pixie geared up by himself and went all alone to rescue him. That also happened viceversa, and since those two things happened, Pixie and his owner are most bonded than ever. When Pixie joined the Puffle League, his owner gave him a whole set of Elite Puffle Gear, in case he could need it. Family He has a brother called Dixie, who once fell in a permanent red paint cube when he was adopted by Pixie's owner. Everytime Dixie goes to bathtime, his owner baths him with red paint instead of water and soap. Friends He is friends with Extremeness, his owner's best (male) friend's red puffle. They both leave at night to play games, surf, etc. and comes back and they both go back to their respective homes before their owners awake. Since Pixie recently joined the Puffle League, they haven't had much time to meet, but Extremeness understands, and wishes him the best of luck with his new teammates. He's also friends with some Famous Puffles that his owner got him to meet, such as Yarr, the Elite Puffles, Lolz and Pete. Recently, he became Popsicle's friend since they have things in common, like they're shy with someone they don't know for example. Enemies His main puffle enemy is Darkness, his owner's worst enemy's favorite puffle. He is a black Puffle. They don't only compete to see who's owner is stronger, but also to see who is better with his fire powers, since they have the same fire powers. Klutzy could also be considered an enemy, but not much, since his owner is Herbert's enemy and he takes care of both Herbert and Klutzy. Recently he became enemies with Klepto. Crushes He has a crush on Selena, his owner's best (female) friend's Pink Puffle. She also has a crush on him, and he has invited her to dinners in expensive Puffle restaurants, to Puffle Fairs, the Great Puffle Circus, etc. but since he joined the Puffle League, he hasn't had time to meet her at all. He also recently realized that he has a crush on Tawny, but since Oscar and Jake are deadly enemies because both love her, he didn't dare to say anything about that crush to anyone since he doesn't want to have two new enemies right on his first days, plus he didn't want Selena to know. He gained the courage to tell Hawaii about this crush, with the condition of her keeping it a secret. Pixie's Gallery